TANGO
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Un mini fic dedicado la musica rioplatense y a mi pareja predilecta. Una danza llena de romance. CUIDADO: YAOI


**TANGO**

**Escrito por Maru de Kusanagi  
****Mini fic Renji/Ichigo**

**Rating:** T (por beso entre chicos)

_**Disclaimer: **BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Tite Kubo**__ y sus respectivos publicistas._

_Mi estilo normalmente no incluye short fic, pero decidí darle un intento. Aviso que no sé mucho de tango... Y aun así decidí escribir esto... Debo estar cavando mi propia tumba..._

*******

Ichigo estaba malhumorado-más que de costumbre, y ya es decir bastante-, viendo el techo de su habitación con desgano. Eran vacaciones de verano, no había tarea escolar que hacer, los hollows parecía que también estaban de vacaciones -pensando eso, una imagen ridícula de hollows en la playa vino a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, andar tanto con Rukia le había afectado. Trato de dormirse, cuando su celular empezó a sonar y atendió.

"¡Ichigo! ¡Levantate y vení a la Tienda de Urahara!" la voz de Rukia lo saco de su soponcio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Una misión?"

Unos ruidos inteligibles, pero había una voz que reconoció: Renji, en el trasfondo, gritándole algo a su amiga. Ichigo trago saliva, si era una misión, podría concentrarse en otras cosas aparte del pelirrojo.

"Dale, vení." dijo Rukia otra vez.

"De acuerdo."

De cuán errado estaba, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Las manos de Renji estaban una en la cintura de Rukia y otra tomaba su mano. La otra mano de Rukia en el hombro del alto shinigami, ambos estaban balanceándose extremadamente cerca, muy sensualmente, abrazados, las cabeza de uno apoyada en la del otro. No era baile de salón, aunque se le parecía mucho. La melodía que salía de un reproductor de mp3, conectado a unos parlantes, era de un ritmo que no le era muy familiar.

Los bailarines estaban tan metidos en lo que hacían, que no notaron a Ichigo. Los dos se balanceaban en una danza lenta pero extremadamente sensual, Renji marcaba el paso y Rukia movía sus pies al compás, los rostros del otro extremadamente cercanos, como dos amantes disfrutando del encuentro. Ichigo se sintió extrañamente fuera de lugar, se veían tan bien juntos. La escena siguió unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Rukia pisó a Renji, y este se quejo por su torpeza, soltándola sin muchas ceremonias.

"Eh, Ichigo." lo saludo Renji cuando lo notó, levantando la mano.

"Ichigo, viniste." dijo Rukia, como si nada de lo que habían estado haciendo recién fuera algo fuera de lo común. Shinigamis...

"¿Que-qué estaban haciendo...?" preguntó el shinigami substituto, confundido.

"¿Que no te das cuenta? Practicamos tango, idiota." respondió Renji, con su usual amabilidad.

"Vos sos idiota, ¿qué es 'tango'?"

"Tango es una música que se hizo en Argentina y Uruguay, pero Argentina es el país que normalmente se asocia." explicó Rukia, mientras se acercaba al aparato a parar la música "Cuenta la historia que un emperador visito el país hace mucho, y le gusto tanto, que trajo longplays a Japón, donde se hizo muy popular. Incluso un músico de tango compuso un disco en honor al emperador de entonces."

"¿Y eso qué?" dijo Ichigo, componiéndose de la sorpresa.

"Que por algún motivo el capitán Kuchiki tiene debilidad también por el tango y quiere que ella aprenda también."

"Aja."

Un minuto de silencio...

"Un momento... ¿eso quiere decir que vos ya sabes bailarlo...?" Preguntó Ichigo, y entonces Renji se revolvió, incomodo.

"Tenés idea de lo que es decirle _'no_' al capitán Kuchiki, Ichigo." Fue la lacónica respuesta que le dio su amigo. Sí, Ichigo lo sabía muy bien...

"En fin," interrumpió Rukia, volviéndose a los dos "hay una fiesta en el Seireitei y bueno, el organizador será nii-sama, así que más vale estar listos. Por cierto," Rukia buscó algo en un bolsillo y sacó un sobre "para vos."

Ichigo lo abrió y vió que era una invitación a la fiesta de Byakuya. Una migraña estaba a vuelta de la esquina.

"¿Puedo saber la razón de mi invitación?"

"Todos los amigos están invitados." Dijo Rukia con simpleza.

"Yo no soy amigo de Byakuya."

"Pero sos amigo mío." ella lo miró, como diciendo _'si pensás dejarme sola en esta, te mato'_. Ichigo suspiró fastidiado.

"Ni a palos me metes en esta."

"¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¿No somos amigos?" dijo ella, con una sobreactuada tristeza. Ichigo conocía bien sus lagrimas de cocodrilo.

"Dejame en paz. ¿Para eso llamaron? Me voy."

"¿Acaso te da miedo? Seguro que no tenés la menor idea de cómo bailar." Repuso Renji, con su filosa sonrisa. Ichigo se volvió con mirada furiosa.

"¡Estoy seguro que si un bruto como vos lo pudo hacer, no debe de ser tan difícil!" fue la respuesta de Ichigo, antes de que pueda darse cuenta.

"Oh. ¿A ver?"

Ichigo tomo a Rukia y la zarandeo de acá para allá sin demasiada ceremonia o gracia, hasta que la shinigami se soltó y le dio un puñetazo

"¡Aunque este dentro de un gigai, no soy un trapo!" rugió ella y miro su reloj "Debo reunirme con Orihime, ¡así que practiquen!"

Y sin mucho mas, la morena se marcho.

"A veces dudo de su cordura...." dijo Ichigo.

"Mira quién habla." Repuso el shinigami, estirando los brazos. Ichigo lo observo un momento y luego parto rápidamente los ojos. Oyó los pasos casi felinos acercarse y el calor del otro cuerpo cerca suyo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo a solas con otra persona.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?" dijo Ichigo, enfrentando los ojos carmín.

"¿Practicamos?" Renji se acercó al reproductor y una melodía nueva empezó a escucharse.

_Corrientes tres - cuatro - ocho  
segundo piso, ascensor  
No hay porteros, ni vecinos,  
Adentro coctel de amor  
Pisito que puso Maple,  
piano, estera y velador,  
un teléfono que contesta,  
una vitrola que llora  
viejos tangos de mi flor  
y un gato de porcelana  
pa' que no maúlle al amor._

Renji coloco una mano en la baja espalda de Ichigo y con la otra tomo su mano. El pelinaranja instintivamente se sujetó de Renji y quedaron muy cerca, aliento con aliento, calor con calor. Ichigo sintió la tensión relajarse, habían estado tanto tiempo alejados, y como Renji mucho no había aclarado, pensó que entre ellos nada había pasado, que la tensión sexual había sentido antes había sido solo imaginaciones suyas. Pero ser tomado entre aquellos brazos otra vez, dejarse llevar y no tener que estar siendo el más fuerte, la sensación de protección que le otorgaba el otro, disipó sus dudas. Ichigo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Renji un momento, y cerró los ojos. El perfume de Rukia estaba allí, y por primera vez se sintió celoso de ello. Deseaba arrancar aquella ropa, destrozarla y recorrer el cuerpo del otro, hasta que la esencia de ambos fuera suya y aquel aroma reemplazado por el suyo.

Renji, sin decir nada, empezó a moverse, a danzar con él en brazos, cruzando las piernas en un juego delicioso. Ichigo conocía aquella danza, solo había simulado ante Rukia, porque Renji se lo había contado una vez antes, que le gustaba el tango pero que era algo que debía hacerse con quien se amaba. E Ichigo, a escondidas, halló la manera de conocer esa danza, estúpidamente enamorado y sin saber siquiera si era correspondido.

"Ah... así que te hacías el tonto." Susurro Renji sobre su oído, un tono juguetón en la voz, el húmedo aliento cálido hizo que el muchacho en sus brazos temblara. Ichigo no repuso nada, jugo a mostrarle unos pasos pero casi tropieza y Renji lo sostuvo. "Nada mal... era cierto entonces."

"¿Qué?" dijo Ichigo, incorporándose y el rostro muy cerca del de Renji, la mirada chocolate clavada en el otro.

"Que es una danza que debe hacerse con quien se ama."

Renji beso los labios de Ichigo.

El tango seguía oyéndose alrededor de ellos.

_Y todo a media luz,  
a media luz los dos  
A media luz los besos  
a media luz los dos.  
Y todo a media luz,  
que brujo es el amor  
A media luz los besos  
a media luz los dos._

"Así que se hacían los tontos" dijo Rukia, pasándole el celular a Orihime. Ichigo y Renji, tan metidos en lo suyo, no se habían dado cuenta que el susodicho reproductor también era tenía una cámara y le mostraba a las chicas que estaban haciendo.

"Siempre haciéndose los duros." Rio Orihime.

"Las capturas de esta filmación van a resultar muy valiosas en la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami." Repuso la morocha.

"Igual me dejas copia, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto."

***

**Y ahí se termino. No salió como quería, pero es que no pude escribir esto de una como quería... además de que no quería hacer algo largo, sólo romance. La canción es uno de los tangos más conocidos (y el único al que le recuerdo el estribillo :P): "A media luz", de**** Carlos Cesar Lenzl y Edgardo Donato. **

Nota de color:** el tango, como toda cosa nueva, convivio un tiempo con la marginalidad y originalmente era bailado entre hombres, eso me dio la idea, además de que es cierto que a los japoneses les gusta el tango mucho.**** (y lo del emperador lo leí en un diario hace años...)**

**Quejas, errores, comentarios, ya saben, manden mail marukusanagi-A-YAHOO . COM . AR o review**


End file.
